creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pukająca dziewczyna
Kiedy byłem chłopcem, jak i moi rówieśnicy, potwornie bałem się ciemności. Nocą, po wskoczeniu pod kołdrę prosiłem i błagałem mamę i tatę żeby nie wyłączali światła, a oni zwykle się na to zgadzali. Działo się tak dopóki nie poszedłem do drugiej klasy. Rodzice zadecydowali że jestem już dużym chłopcem i muszę się przekonać że w ciemnościach nie czai się nic czego można się obawiać. Żeby pomóc mi z tą zmianą tata kupił mi bardzo jasną lampkę nocną, którą postawił obok mojego łóżka. Początkowo nie chciałem słyszeć o używaniu tylko lampki nocnej, ale po tym jak moja mama wyłączyła światło i pokazała mi jak jasna była, przekonałem się do tego pomysłu. Moja pierwsza noc spędzona w ten sposób zapadła mi w pamięć tak bardzo, że do tej pory, po tylu latach wciąż ją pamiętam. To dlatego że na tamtą noc przypada pierwsza z wielu wizyt od pukającej dziewczyny. Blask tego małego światełka był pokrzepiający, jak przystań na morzu ciemności. Sprawiało że poczułem się bezpiecznie i stopniowo usnąłem pod jego wpływem. Trzy stuknięcia obudziły mnie z mojej drzemki, trochę później tej nocy. Gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy i odwróciłem głowę aby spojrzeć na drzwi do mojej sypialni, które moi rodzice zostawili lekko otwartymi. Wlewał się przez nie blask lampy z korytarzu. Wtem raz jeszcze usłyszałem trzy, ostre stuknięcia dochodzące skądś na przeciw łóżka. Momentalnie usiadłem i spojrzałem na drzwi do mojej szafy. Byłem tylko dzieckiem więc nie miałem pojęcia jak się zachować, także najzwyczajniej w świecie patrzyłem na te ciemne słoje drewna częściowo oświetlane blaskiem lampy. Znów zabrzmiały trzy, coraz to wolniejsze i bardziej potężne stuknięcia. Serce waliło mi w piersi i miałem problem ze złapaniem oddechu, przerażony właśnie miałem zawołać rodziców ale zastygłem. Zza drzwi szafy dobiegał miękki, lecz nienaturalnie zniekształcony głos małej dziewczynki. "Pozwól mi wyjść Joshua, nie chcę być sama..." Zacząłem krzyczeć. Wrzeszczałem głośniej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim dotychczasowym i obecnym życiu. Moi rodzice wstrzelili do mojego pokoju i zapytali co się stało, ale ja nie mogłem odpowiedzieć, strach odebrał mi mowę. Po dłuższej chwili rodzice dali radę mnie uspokoić do stanu, w którym mogłem im opowiedzieć co się wydarzyło. Powiedzieli mi że był to zwykły koszmar, ale ja wiedziałem lepiej. Powiedziałem że już nigdy w życiu nie będę spał w swoim pokoju. Mój ojciec, będąc złotą rączką rodziny przyniósł śrubokręt i począł zdejmować drzwi szafy z zawiasów. Kiedy już się z tym uporał moi rodzice zostali ze mną dopóki nie usnąłem. Wprawdzie po tej nocy pukająca dziewczyna nigdy nie powróciła do mojego pokoju, ale nie można też powiedzieć że zostawiła mnie w spokoju. W ciągu następnych paru dni dowiedziałem się paru rzeczy o niej. Po pierwsze - wcale nie musiały zapaść ciemności aby złożyła mi wizytę. Po drugie - wcale nie musiała to być szafa. Następnego dnia po tym jak pierwszy raz spotkałem się z pukającym koszmarem, siedziałem w jednej z kabin szkolnej łazienki. Było to zaraz po lekcji W-Fu. Obfite śniadanie i ćwiczenia nie idą najlepiej w parze, także dziękowałem losowi że zastałem łazienkę pustą. Kończyłem właśnie swoje sprawy kiedy usłyszałem zdecydowane, lecz głuche kroki kogoś wchodzącego do łazienki. Zamarłem na miejscu. Odgłos kroków nie pozostawiał żadnej wątpliwości, że ktokolwiek to był - chodził boso. Czekałem w napięciu podczas gdy postać zbliżała się coraz bliżej do mojej kabiny na przeciwległym końcu rzędu. Wtedy, zdecydowałem zawołać: "Kto tam?" Zapytałem, ale nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi, poza dźwiękiem bosych stóp na linoleum. Plask, Plask, Plask, Plask '' W pewnym sensie, cisza była bardziej przerażająca niż gdybym uzyskał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Więcej już nie spróbowałem dociec intencji tajemniczej postaci, ale instynktownie podniosłem nogi z podłogi i skuliłem się na desce klozetu. ''Plask, Plask, Plask Kroki były już prawie obok mnie, zamknąłem oczy najmocniej jak mogłem, podczas gdy kroki coraz bardziej się zbliżały. Plask, Plask, Plask Ktokolwiek to był, znajdował się dokładnie na przeciwko mojej kabiny. Nie otwierałem oczu, mając nadzieję że intruz po prostu sobie pójdzie. Nagle rozbrzmiał znajomy głos a oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Trzy twarde stuknięcia w drzwi mojej kabiny i ten sam, zniekształcony głos. "Joshua, nie masz się czego bać. Ja chcę tylko mieć cię za przyjaciela..." Łzy zaczęły spływać po mojej twarzy, gdy krzyknąłem "Idź sobie!!" "Joshua" Głos odpowiedział. "Nie bądź taki. Jeżeli mnie nie wpuścisz, będę musiała tam wejść sama!" Groźba sprawiła że momentalnie otworzyłem oczy, a to co zobaczyłem pod drzwiami wydarło krzyk z mojego gardła. Spanikowałem i wrzeszczałem tak długo że zemdlałem. Pod kabiną dało się zauważyć dwie gołe, białe stopy, ale nie to sprawiło że zemdlałem. Spod drzwi wpatrywała się we mnie twarz. Twarz dziewczyny z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami i ustami którym brakowało dolnej szczęki. Jej język luźno kołysał się, zwisając z tej szeroko otwartej paszczy. Jej szyja była nienaturalnie długa, i wykrzywiona pod drzwiami w taki sposób, że głowa częściowo znajdowała się ze mną w kabinie. Jedynym co pamiętałem po obudzeniu się w pokoju pielęgniarki były niebieskie, świecące oczy. Rzekomo, woźny ścierał korytarz blisko łazienki, i usłyszał moje darcie się wniebogłosy. Szkoła zadzwoniła do mojej mamy, po czym każdy próbował się dowiedzieć mojej strony historii. Na prawdę nie wiedziałem co miałem powiedzieć, także wymyśliłem historyjkę o tym że zasnąłem na klozecie, i przyśnił mi się koszmar. Szkoła pozwoliła mi iść do domu. Moja mama była wściekła. Nie dostałem szlabanu ani nic z tych rzeczy, myślę że było jej mnie szkoda, bo po prostu nie wiedziała jak ma mi pomóc. Gdy pod wieczór zapytała o moje samopoczucie, powiedziałem że czuje się w porządku. Kłamałem. Od tamtej pory, pukająca dziewczyna przychodziła do mnie zawsze, kiedy byłem sam. Kiedy tylko moi rodzice byli na dworzu, a ja przechodziłem obok szafy w korytarzu, słyszałem pukanie. Gdy byłem sam w kuchni, słyszałem pukanie zza dosłownie wszystkich zamkniętych drzwiczek. Czasem nawet, wołała mnie. Mówiła że potrzebowała przyjaciela. Nie wiem dlaczego nie mogła po prostu sama otworzyć drzwi, ale byłem bardziej niż zadowolony, że tego nie robiła. Początkowo nie zwracałem na to uwagi, ale w końcu musiałem się nad tym zastanowić. Jakim sposobem mogła w ogóle mówić, nie posiadając dolnej szczęki? Nie najmądrzejsze rozmyślania dla kogoś nawiedzanego przez zjawę, ale tak na prawdę to przyzwyczaiłem się do niej. W końcu przestała nawet mówić. Po prostu pukała sobie od wewnątrz jakiejkolwiek przeszkody między nami, przez którą z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła przejść sama. Powoli przestawało mi to przeszkadzać. Oczywiście, wciąż się jej bałem, na pewno nie chciałem już nigdy w życiu ujrzeć jej twarzy. Stopniowo jednak, z wiekiem, stała się po prostu czymś normalnym. Żyłem hołdując kilku dodatkowym zasadom. Nigdy nie chodziłem do publicznych łazienek. Załatwiałem swoje sprawy w domu, kiedy nie byłem sam. Nie otwierałem także nigdy drzwi, nie wiedząc kto jest po drugiej stronie. Jednak, gdy miałem dziesięć lat, stało się najgorsze. Nocowałem u mojego przyjaciela Reggiego. Tak, miałem przyjaciół nawet pomimo mojej sławy "tego dzieciaka który zemdlał w łazience" . Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem o pukającej dziewczynie, i dlatego pewnie nie miałem kłopotów z poznawaniem kolegów. Patrząc z szerszej perspektywy, żałuję że nikomu nie wyznałem prawdy. Siedzieliśmy z Reggiem w jego piwnicy, grając na konsoli Nintendo na jego małym telewizorze, i w pewnym momencie wpadł na pomysł żeby przynieść nam coś do picia. Otworzył drzwi do piwnicy i pobiegł po schodach w górę, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. Czekając na niego, grałem dalej, kiedy usłyszałem głośne pukanie od drzwi frontowych. Usłyszałem też kroki Reggiego, bez wątpienia kierujące się w stronę ogrodu i metaliczny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do moich uszu doszły wytłumione dźwięki, które wziąłem za cichą rozmowę, po czym drzwi frontowe się zatrzasnęły. Byłem na tyle wciągnięty w grę, że nie zwracałem na to wszystko zbytnio uwagi. Reggie przeszedł z powrotem do kuchni, i po chwili dało się słyszeć kroki na schodach do piwnicy. Zza drzwi wydobyły się trzy, twarde uderzenia. Puk,Puk,Puk. Zamarłem, oczywiście od razu myśląc o pukającej dziewczynie. "Reggie?" Zawołałem. "Tia, możesz mi otworzyć drzwi? Przyniosłem też trochę słodyczy i mam pełne ręce." Był to bez wątpienia jego głos, i mimo tego że był trochę wymuszony, uznałem że musi tak być przez przytrzymywanie góry żarcia. "Zaczekaj sekundę" Powiedziałem, po czym wstałem z sofy i zacząłem dreptać w stronę drzwi. Zanim do nich doszedłem, zapukał jeszcze trzy razy, stopą Puk,Puk,Puk "Przecież mówię że idę!" powiedziałem, trochę zirytowany, ale zatrzymałem się milimetry przed drzwiami, tknięty jedną myślą. Tajemnicą, nad którą zastanawiałem się już dłuższy czas, i do rozwiązania której brakował mi tylko jeden kawałek układanki, którego nie mogłem zdobyć bez narażania swojego życia. Miałem szczerą nadzieję że się myliłem, ale pomyślałem że Reggie, o niczym nie wiedząc, przypieczętował swój los, otwierając te drzwi. Wiedziałem już w jaki sposób mogła mówić bez dolnej szczęki. Głos, który myślałem że należał do niej, tak na prawdę nigdy nie był jej własnością. Pod spodem drzwi, znajdowało się trochę przestrzeni, także zszedłem na czworaka żeby spojrzeć przez nią. Gdy tylko to zrobiłem, zobaczyłem dwoje przenikających, niebieskich oczu. Odskoczyłem od drzwi jak oparzony, i cofałem się aż dotknąłem przeciwległej ściany piwnicy, podczas gdy drzwi piwnicy zostały zasypane gradem uderzeń. "NIEEEEE!" Usłyszałem jej potworny wrzask. Jednocześnie uderzenia stawały się coraz silniejsze. Ten głos nie był ani jej, ani Reggiego, lecz zdeformowanym, przerażającym połączeniem wielu różnych. "NIE!!!! BĘDZIESZ MÓJ, NAWET JEŚLI MI TO ZAJMIE STO LAT, BĘDZIESZ. MÓJ!!!" Dziesiątki głosów wdzierały mi się do głowy a uderzenia i piskliwe wrzaski stawały się tak głośne że musiałem zasłonić z całej siły uszy. Serce waliło mi w piersi, a ja się rozpłakałem. W końcu, zemdlałem. Obudziłem się trochę później w salonie Reggiego, otoczony moimi rodzicami i policją. Kątem oka widziałem też płaczącą matkę Reggiego. Policja zadawała mi pytania, podczas gdy mój tata przysłuchiwał się przesłuchaniu, a moja mama starała się pocieszyć matkę, która już nigdy miała nie zobaczyć swojego syna. Pytali mnie czy widziałem jak intruz wyglądał, a także w jaki sposób udało mi się powstrzymać go przed wejściem do piwnicy. Nie wiedziałem co miałem powiedzieć, także na większość pytań odpowiadałem skinieniami głowy i wzruszeniami ramion. Byłem zdezorientowany i zastraszony. Nie wiedziałem jak powiedzieć, że wcale nie było żadnego "intruza" w tradycyjnym sensie tego słowa. Czemu w ogóle mieli by mi uwierzyć? Później dowiedziałem się że mama Reggiego wyszła z domu dosłownie chwilę przed tym jak Reggie wszedł na górę w poszukiwaniu słodyczy. Musiała pójść po mleko na obiad, który zamierzała nam przygotować, i uznała że poradzimy sobie sami przez 5 minut. Kiedy wróciła, zauważyła że drzwi do piwnicy miały na sobie wiele szczerb i zadrapań. Znalazła mnie nieprzytomnego na dole, i bezzwłocznie zadzwoniła po policję i pogotowie. Gorączkowo szukała Reggiego, ale jak już mówiłem, nigdy go nie znalazła. Szkoda mi było Reggiego i jego mamy, ale nie miałem pojęcia że pukająca dziewczyna zainteresowała by się też kim innym, no bo skąd? Wciąż żałuję że nic o niej nie powiedziałem, bo może, tylko jego zniknięcie musiał bym opłakiwać. Ten dzień w domu Reggiego był tak dawno. Jestem teraz wyrośniętym dorosłym i mieszkam w domu moich rodziców, który dostałem w spadku, po tym, jak oni też zniknęli. W domu nie ma ani jednej pary drzwi, poza frontowymi i tylnymi. Dziś w nocy otwieram moją trzecią butelkę whisky w tym tygodniu. O wiele łatwiej jest poradzić sobie z nocami, kiedy się jest pijanym. Dzisiejsza noc, będzie taka, jak i wszystkie inne. Usiądę na krześle, zwrócony w stronę drzwi i poczekam aż ona przyjdzie. Zawsze przychodzi. Czasem mówi głosem mamy, czasem głosem Reggiego, czasem taty, i raz od wielkiego dzwonu głosem którego nie rozpoznaję. Ale jedno się nie zmienia. Zawsze puka. Czeka aż jej pozwolę wejść do domu. Radziłem sobie z nią całe moje życie, i w wieku trzydziestu trzech lat, znudziło mnie to ciągłe pukanie. Z każdą butelkę whisky, zbliżam się do otwarcia tych drzwi. Może to dziś w nocy, wpuszczę ją żeby się pobawiła? ---- Tłumaczenie creepypasty "The Knocking Girl", jednej z niewielu po której miałem gęsią skórkę ;). Korekta ~ Spooky Lord Źródło: https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/49kg2i/the_knocking_girl/ Kategoria:Opowiadania